Shattered
by Nycbeckett
Summary: Kate is solving a case and then decides to take on a whole other challenge. Parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Shattered**

**Disclaimer.: I own nothing. **

**Authors note: This is my first fan fiction. I just started writing because it was a way to get my frustration out. I dont think I'm very good, but here it goes... I hope you like it. Comments are appreciated. Im open to ideas :) Thank you**

A dark cloud was swept over NYC. Rain trickled down windows and off of the leaves a long Central Park. Samantha got off the bus. Her Burberry rain boots broke the refection of each puddle as she ran to her apartment building in Midtown. It had taken her nearly two hours to get home because of the treturous rain storm. It was dark and she was beyond tired and in need of a nap. She arrived at her building and closed her umbrella. She was greeted by the doorman and continued up the elevator. The elevators door closed on her and she leaned on the back of the elevator. Closing her eyes. Talking a breath. The ding interrupted the soft, familiar elevator music. She got off and walked to her apartment door. She flung the door open and was welcomed by her million dollar New York City apartment. The loft was decorated beautifully with a spectacular view of Central Park. Samantha loved the city and couldn't imagine living anywhere else. It was her home. She dropped her school bag at the door and plopped down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She listened to the most beautiful thing in the world, silence. Her mother wouldn't be home till later. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her mind went blank as she began to fall into a deep slumber.

The sound of the doorbell made Samantha's eyes flew open. She moaned and pushed herself off the couch. She looked through the peep hole and opened the door. Two cops dressed in uniforms stood in front of her.

"Are you Samantha Bennet?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes how may I help you"

The uniforms looked at each other and then at her. "Im sorry but something has happened to your mother."

All the color from Samantha's face was flushed. Her heart dropped into her stomach. At that point, that would have been the last moment of peace she would ever experience. Her life was going to turn upside down.

Detective Kate Beckett 's heels echoed on the pavement of the alley way as her and Castle walked up to the crime scene. The uniform lifted the tape for her as she gracefully ducked under. She stopped and took a deep breath. She released and continued toward the body. Esposito met her half way.

"Jane Bennet." When Kate heard the name she stopped and her neck turned to him

"_The_ Jane Bennet, attorney and lawyer"

Esposito nodded. "She's one of the richest people in NY. She make more than me in a month than I ever will in a lifetime" he joked.

They reached the body. Three of them hovered over the body while Lanie squatted on the wet pavement.

"Two stab wounds to the chest, struggle marks on the wrist". Lanie pointed out. Kate circled around the body, looking at it closely, observing every clue. She looked up

"No murder weapon"?

"Esposito shook his head "Nada"

She slipped her gloves on and crouched down next to Lanie. She picked up the victims purse "Money's gone,keys are still here, but I have a feeling its not a mugging." She got up with the wallet in her hand. She looked at the body. She leaned against the dumpster, bled out. It stained her blouse, and trench coat. Her skirt was torn and her eyes closed. It made her sick. The thought that someone would leave the body in an alley like a piece of trash made her nauseous and more driven to catch the son of a bitch that did his. It reminded her of her mother so much.

Kate looked into the wallet and pulled out a picture of a girl. She was about 16 and resembled the victim.

"Here comes the victims daughter." Castle said.

Kate's head shot up. She saw the girl standing on the outside of the tape. She looked into the girls eyes. Her grey eyes were like flooded pools. She held back tears. Sam held the Detectives contact. She didn't look at the body. It was blocked by Kate. Kate took a deep breath and started to walk over to the girl. Halfway there Kate couldn't look at her anymore and looked down. Samantha lost eye contact with her and her eyes wondered to the left where she saw her greatest fear. Her mother laid out, blood covering her body, her eyes closed. Samantha knees shook and she dropped to her knees. The cold water on the pavement seeping though her knees. She looked at her mother, tears trickling down her creamy skin, her eyes and ears red and her thought burning.

Kate sped up to catch meet the girl on the ground. "Shhhhhh, its ok" She whispered as she bought her off the ground.

"Take her back to the prescient" she told the uniforms. Kate walked Samantha to the car holding her against her. She carefully placed her in the car. She closed the door and watched it drive disappear into the city night. Esposito, Ryan and Castle walked toward her.

"Kinda reminds you of yourself." Castle said softly. Kate didn't turn her head but kept in the direct where the car disappear too. Remembering that was her 10 years ago.

"Come on lets finish up here. I want to go back to the prescient" She turned around and walked back to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator doors opened and out walked Detective Beckett and Castle. The clicking sound of her heels filled the precinct. She walked down the hall into the bullpen where she found the other detectives staring into the break room. There, the guys were glued to the window observing Samantha. She was slouched on the sofa with her head down and her hands intertwined Beckett and Castle joined the detectives.

"She's been asking for the lady with the green eyes" Esposito said. Beckett smiled.

She took a deep breath and then released it loudly. Castle looked at her.

"It's never easy, is it?"

Beckett shook her head. "No. And it doesn't get any better." She walked over to the door, grasped the knob and paused. "You comin' Castle?" He snapped out of it and followed her.

She opened the door and shut it behind her. Samantha looked up, her eyes red and puffy. They were full of sorrow and pain.

"Hello Samantha. My name is Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle. We'll be working on your mother's case."

"THE Richard Castle...the author?"

Castle stepped forward and put his hand out. "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Samantha." She grasped his hand with the energy she had left.

"The pleasure is mine". She replied.

Castle smiled with a twinkle in his eye. His ego was growing by the second. Beckett rolled her eyes. She pulled up a chair and sat in front of Samantha.

"Do you know anyone who might have done this to your mother? Did she have any enemies; anyone from her job maybe?

Samantha continued to look down. She thought about it for a moment and then looked up making eye contact with Detective Beckett. "My mom was an attorney. Of course she had enemies. She fought for the truth. That's all she ever wanted"

Beckett nodded. "I understand but-"

Samantha cut her off. She tilted her head down. Her voice softened "She worked a lot. She worked hard so that she could give me everything I needed and ever wanted." Tears started to fall down her cheek; her voice cracking. "I didn't ask for much from her, but the one thing she always did was find time to spend with me. She wanted to go out for dinner tonight but I finished school a little late and it was raining. She wanted to go out and eat and now...she's dead." She wiped away the tear, not wanting anyone to see her cry again. She had always been strong. She couldn't break down. Not now.

"Samantha, look at me." Beckett leaned forward putting her weight on her elbows and leaning on her knees. Her emerald eyes pierced the little girl's grey ones. "This is not your fault. The ones to blame are the demons that did this to your mom. This isn't a speech or a lecture. I promise that I will find whoever did this if it's the last thing I do."

Samantha nodded. Castle looked at them. Admiring Beckett's honest, firm and loving approach toward Samantha, a broken teenage girl she just met.

Beckett stood up. "It's late and you should be heading home. If anything happens we'll give you a call. Do you have anyone to stay with?"

Samantha shook her head. "I can't think of anyone. It's always been me and my mom. My dad's somewhere. My parents divorced when I was little. You could drop me off at home. I'm responsible. Most nights I'm alone anyways."

Before Beckett could respond Captain Montgomery opened the door. "Beckett-"

"Excuse me." Beckett walked out with Castle following her, leaving Samantha seated on the leather sofa.

Captain Montgomery turned to her. "You ok taking this one? I don't want you going wild and tearing yourself apart." All Beckett did was stare at Samantha through the glass. She knew how this little girl felt. The pain in her chest, the burning tears slowly racing down her cheek, the constant headache she's going to feel. It brought back memories that Beckett couldn't fight; ones that she buried and tried to forget for 12 years. "Yes sir."

"Call the next of kin to pick her up."

Beckett turned to look at him "Uh sir, she doesn't have anyone. It's only been her and her mom."

Esposito spoke up, "We can't just put her in foster care,"Esposito spoke up.

Montgomery responded, "Then who is she going to stay with?"

"Well, she could have a sleepover with Alexis if that's ok. I'm sure she would love it."

"No" Beckett raise her voice a little. "She'll stay with me" she said firmly.

Then, she added, turning to the Captain. "If that's ok." She softened her tone. Everyone froze, shocked at what Beckett just agreed to. Montgomery thought for two seconds. "Fine, but don't let anything happen to her Beckett. I'm trusting you."

"Yes sir," she smiled.

Montgomery walked away leaving Beckett, Castle, Esposito and Ryan staring at Samantha through the glass. There was something about this girl that drew them to her like a magnet. Samantha was twiddling her thumbs. Doing nothing interesting. Samantha was still sitting on the couch, still in shock. All she could seem to do was blink. Staring a hole through the coffee table.

"She kinda looks like you, Beckett" Esposito said.

"You think?" She asked. Ryan tilted his head. "Totally dude".

Castle looked at Beckett. "Of course. Beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair…" Beckett rolled her eyes. "She's strong, smart like you. And I'm sure she has an amazing smile." Beckett smiled a little and continued looking straight, not wanting Castle to see her reaction.

"I think she's got a little crush on you," Beckett smirked, changing the subject.

"Of course," He perked up. "She's a little version of you".

Beckett walked back into the room where Samantha was sitting and closed the door behind her. "You can stay at my place if you like. I wouldn't want you to be alone plus...I can't really leave a minor alone". Samantha nodded and offered a smile. She got up and followed Beckett out the door. "Can I just stop at home and get a couple things please? Beckett nodded and smiled "Sure. We can go now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- I know I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy and a couple things happened and I was going through a hard time but someone inspired me to continue and I dedicate this chapter to her. You know who you are penguin. I own nothing**

The car ride was quiet. They finally reached Samantha's building. Beckett pulled up and put the car in park. Beckett looked at the building and instantly recognized it. The Carlyle Hotel. Samantha was living in one of NYC's most luxurious hotels. "Would you like me to come in with you?" Samantha nodded.

They both got out of the car. The door man greeted the ladies with a tip of his hat as they both walked into the grand lobby. The decor was amazing. Samantha walked straight to the elevator. However, Beckett was a but distracted by the luxury and opulence of the place. She froze looking around not noticing that Samantha had walked to elevator and was waiting for her. "Detective Beckett?" Samantha said as the elevator operator held the elevator open. Beckett snapped out of her trance and ran over. Her heels clicking on the marble floor. She stepped in as the doors closed. "Sorry. And please call me Kate". Samantha nodded.

The elevator doors. "Your floor Ms. Samantha, Have a great evening" Samantha forced a slight smile "Thank you Mr Ed, you too". They both walked out of the elevator and to the door. The only door on the floor. Samantha opened the door. She walked in and Kate followed. She closed the door and froze. The apartment was beautiful. It was even better than Castle's. She looked around as Samantha went into one of the bedrooms to get her things. "Do you need any help?" she yelled out. "No thank you". Kate continued to look around. Noticing the pictures, the books, the paintings and the view. Oh the view. It was breathtaking. All her years living in NY Kate has never seen a view like this. A view of the whole city. Breathtaking. A couple minutes later Samantha returned. "All done". Kate smiled "You have a lovely place." Samantha sighed "Thanks". "I don't want to seem insensitive but do you mind if I have some of my people come to look for clues. It makes it quicker and easier asking you instead of getting a warrant. "Sure, whatever you need"

They both pulled up to Kate's apartment building. It wasn't anything like the Carlyle. They both got up to her floor. She opened the door and let Samantha in. She walked in and closed the door behind her. "Its nothing like yours but make yourself at home. Kate took Samantha's coat and hung it on the rack. Samantha looked around "I like it. I like it a lot." Kate's place was more casual, warm and cozy. "Well thank you. You can put your bags in the guest room. Second door to the left." "Thank you" Samantha disappeared to put her bags and returned to the kitchen where Kate stood by the kitchen island. "Are you hungry. We could order pizza?" Samantha shook her head. "Ok thats fine. I think we should both go to bed. Its been a long couple hours." Samantha nodded "Ok". "Goodnight Samantha". "Call me Sam". Kate smiled "Ok Goodnight Sam" "Goodnight Kate"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- So I like to dedicate each chapter to someone. Makes it kinda special I guess. I dedicate this chapter to my little cousin who's turning 6 in 2 days. Ive been really sick. And he stayed home from school one day to spend it with me. I always stay home with him when he's sick. He's like a little brother and I love him so much. Please feel free to write reviews. I would love to read them. I own nothing. **

Hours later there was a sound. Kate turned on her side and looked at the clock it was 2am. She groaned a little then sat up. The sound was coming from outside her room. Half asleep she pushed herself off the bed and followed the sound. It was coming from Sam's room. She walked down the short dark hallway. All she heard was the floor boards creek beneath her feet and a muffled sound. It sounded familiar to Kate. A little too familiar. She reached the door and opened it slowly revealing a girl curled up bawling her eyes out. Sam hadn't cried all day. She never cried for anything. She was finally letting all her emotions and sorrow. She sobbed uncontrollably. Kate walked over to Sam and sat on the edge of the bed. "Im sssorry" Sam could barely get her words out through all the tears. Kate shushed her wrapped her arms around her. "Shhh Its ok. Im here". She held her tight, rocking her slowly back and forth. "Come on lets lay down". Sam shook her head. "I'll lay down with you". Kate swung her feet on the bed and laid the girls head on her chest. "Try to go to sleep." Sam shook her head again. "Hmm ok. May I hum a song?" Sam nodded. Kate began to hum a sweet tune. The sound of Kate's rhythmic heartbeat, her soothing voice and her body heat comforted Sam. She began to driff into a deep tired slumber. Once asleep, Kate laid her down gently and convered her with the blanket. She smoothed her hair and smiled. Kate walked to the door. She turned around and smiled at the beautidul girl finally resting peacefully. This time tears slowly ran down her eyes reminding her she had once been in Sam's shoes. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>It was morning. Kate stood next to Samantha. She was still sleeping. Kate called her name softly a couple times. Sam nudged a couple times before she opened her eyes. She saw Kate smiling and a ray of light behind her. It made Kate look like an angel. "Good Morning. Its time to wake up". Samantha sat up. Kate walked over to open the drapes and let in the sunlight. "Morning" Sam mumbled. "Hurry up and get dressed. We can grab breakfast on the way to the precinct. There are fresh towels in the bathroom." Sam nodded.<p>

They both arrived at the 12th. They walked into the bullpin. Everyone surrounded the murder board. Kate joined in. Sam sat in the chair next to Kate's desk. She observed the precinct. Cops running back and forth. Utter chaos.

"So what do you have?" Kate approached the group surrounding the murder board. Castle handed her a cup of coffee, "At the scene we tracked a blood trail that ends at the curb." Kate moved forward. "Looks like the killer stood there for a couple seconds then got into a car. Espo, check the area for any cameras. See if anything was caught on tape.

Esposito rushed to his desk. His fingers were typing away on the keyboard. "Beckett take a look at this." Everyone rushed over. Esposito pulled up security camera footage. "Looks like the killer called a cab. Look up the license plate. Tack and see where the cab dropped him off." Esposito continued to tracked the taxi drop off. "Great bring him in." Esposito and Ryan rushed out of their chairs, grabbed their jackets and ran out the door.

Kate gazed over at Sam. She sat there. Looking around. Not knowing what to do with herself. Kate continued to look over. What was she going to do with Sam? She didn't want her around the precinct as the case unfolds. She didn't want to pry open her wounds anymore. "Castle." "Yup." "Do you mind taking Sam out for the day. I don't want her here while we're working on the case." "Sure no problem. I'd be happy to." Kate walked over to her desk and sat in her chair next to Sam. "Hey Sam, why don't you go out with Castle for the day. Im sure he can use a play day with someone his own age" Kate winked. Sam looked up at Castle as he gave a sweet smile then looked back at Kate. "But I want to stay here. What if you need my help?" Kate smiled and took her hand into hers. "I don't want you to be here sweetie. And if I need your help I promise I will call you." Sam nodded and got up. Castle held her hand as they both walked out of the prescient. A slight smile almost creeped onto Kate's face as she looked at Castle holding the girls hand. A sight she can possibly get used to.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're in high school" Castle asked. They both sat on a bench in Central Park eating their frozen yogurt. Sam didn't look at him. Only playing and eating with the cup of frozen goodness in front of her. "Freshman?" She shook her head. "Sophomore?" She nodded. "So what school do you go to?" "Frank Sinatra School of the Arts" she attempted to say with fro yo in her mouth. "Oh is that the famous performing arts school Castle said very excitedly, unable to contain himself". Sam smiled and giggled "Yes". He continued looking at her "That, that must be awesome! Like High School Musical!" Sam laughed "Terrible movie but yes. Dancing, singing, music in the hallway, performances, like living on a set." "Awesome" Castle said under his breath continuing to eat. "So..." Castle began to think of something to say but was interrupted "Usually when adults don't know what to talk about they talk about school" Sam said as she looked at him. Castle turned to look at her "Well I actually care and want to know more about you. You seem like a very nice girl." Same looked away and smile. Castle smiled at the her shyness. She reminded him of Kate so much. The little things she did like her. Sam looked up and pointed out. "You see that there?" Castle looked up and followed her finger into the distance. "Thats Cleopatra's Needle, the obelisk. Thats the oldest man- made object in Central Park. A pair was commissioned for Heliopolis in 1450 bc by the pharaoh. It was then moved to Alexandria in 18 AD and remained their until the other obelisk moved to London in 1878. The Egyptian government offered it to us two years later in exchange for money to modernize the country. Did you know that?" Castle had the biggest smile on his face. "No" he responded even though he knew. "Thats very interesting. Do you like art history"? Sam nodded "Love it. Im an art major." Castle eyes widened. "Oh really! Am I looking at the next Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Georgia O' Keeffe?". Sam shook her head. "I want to be an actress" she smiled and looked into the distance. Castle continued to smile at the young girl. She continued "But, I don't think I can do it. I like working backstage and stage managing. But I also love art so I'm a little confused". Castle placed his hand on her shoulder, "Its ok. You have a whole lifetime to decide. Look at me, I still don't know what I want to do. I'm a writer that plays cop." Sam Smiled.

Castle's phone rang, "Excuse me, one moment." Castle walked away from the girl but keeping his eye on her. He answered his phone

"Hey Castle, how's Sam"?

"She's fine. We're in the park. How's the case"?

"We found the killer. Sloppy amateur. We're trying to find who's holding his leash and motive".

"Do you need help"?

"No no I rather you stay with Sam and keep her occupied a little bit longer. I don't want her here. If I need you guys ill let you know."

"No problem. Ill see you later" .

"Wait and Castle...keep her safe. We don't know if Sam is in danger"

"Of course". They both know this was a sensitive case, for Beckett and for Sam.

Castle walked back to Sam and sat down next to her. She had finished her frozen yogurt and was playing with the spoon and cup. Her expression had changed and her mind was no longer distracted. "So that was the detective, wasn't it"?

"Yes" Castle nodded. "Any news"? She continued to look down.

"They are working on the case."

Sam nodded "uh huh".

Castle placed his hand on her shoulder, "Listen, Beckett is the best detective in NYC and we will solve your mothers case. I promise you."

Sam looked up. Her eyes were a little pink and she looked tired and beat. She never felt more vulnerable and lost her life.

Castle smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She tried to smile back.

"Let's get something to eat and then we can head back. I know this place that has the best burgers and shakes in the city."

"Is it Remmy's"

Castle smiled "Is there any other place"?

Sam laughed a little as they both got up and started to venture across the park.


End file.
